Revelations
by Matrix14
Summary: Ooh dearie me, SG1 gate to a world in the throws of an earthquake and get trapped beneath the rubble. Danny has something he wants to tell Sam. D/S. please r/r, constructive criticism welcomed.


  
Revelations  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sam walked through the gate behind Jack expecting to emerge into a dark room. She wasn't   
thinking about the gate trip, as she most often didn't because she'd been through the gate so   
many times. She stepped out and saw Jack and heard Daniel and Teal'c emerge from the event  
horizon behind her, but something was wrong. The ground was shaking and ominously large   
blocks of stone were falling from the roof.  
"Um, does anyone else think the roof's looking a bit dangerous?" Daniel asked.  
They looked up and saw a massive piece of rock faling on them.  
"Shit!" Jack yelled and jumped out of the way. Sam followed him and saw Daniel and Teal'c   
jump sideways of the steps to the gate. She covered her head to protect herself from the smaller  
rocks. "Daniel!" Jack shouted, "Daniel, dial the gate!"  
Daniel stood up from behind the rock.  
"I would Jack, but the DHD got hit by the rock."   
"And?" Jack ducked as more small rocks hurtled towards him.  
"And it's broken."  
"So what now?"   
Sam looked up and saw what the others hadn't.  
"Sir! Look out!" She yelled. As a reflex she rolled under the altar that was next to the gate. She   
saw Jack get knocked unconcious by one of the falling rocks, and saw Teal'c disappear under a   
pile of rubble. Daniel was running towards the altar, he was just about to dive under it when the   
whole ceiling caved in. "Daniel!" She screamed.   
  
Sam lifted her head and coughed through the dust that had settled in her hair. She looked around  
and saw that the altar was still in one piece. She was in a cave just big enough for four people at a  
squeeze. She tried to sit up and winced as her ankle gave way. She dragged herself into a sitting  
position and ran a hand through her hair, producing more dust, and making her couch even   
more. It was pitch black apart from a faint light given off by her flashlight and she looked round   
for any sign of Daniel.  
"Daniel! Daniel!" She dragged herself round and her voice broke as a rock fell on her ankle.  
She shone the flashlight round the walls of rubble and blanched as she saw Daniel lying half in,   
half out of the rubble. "Daniel!" She dragged herself over to him and checked his pulse. He was  
alive at least. "Daniel, wake up!" she said quietly to him.   
Daniel frowned and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Sam?" He croaked, "What happened?" He winced as he tried to move.  
"Don't move. I think Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are somewhere under that." Sam nodded   
towards the rubble.  
"Ah, shit." Daniel looked down.at his legs, or rather tried to but couldn't because they were   
underneath the blocks of stone.  
"Wait. I'll try and dig you out." Sam began to move the blocks of rock.   
"Sam, it'll take you hours to move them. What about Jack and Teal'c?"  
Sam sat back and looked at Daniel,  
"If they're trapped under there, and they're still alive, we'd never be able to reach them. We'll  
have to wait until the rescue team comes."  
Daniel lay back as Sam dug at the rocks.  
  
Three hours later, Sam sat back and looked at her bleeding fingers. Daniel was finally free from  
the rocks, but his legs were crushed. He pulled himself away from the walls of the cave and lay   
in the middle of the space.   
"Sam, the temperature in here'll drop."  
"What?" Sam was wrapping her hand in material from her shirt.  
"The MALP found that the temperature on this planet dropped to -20 degrees at night. If we're stuck  
here that long, we'll freeze."  
"Look, Daniel. I've been stuck in Antarctica remember? Me and the Colonel got through that, and it was  
colder than -20. We'll just have to conserve body temperature."  
  
As it got colder, Daniel watched Sam huddled in a corner trying to light a fire with what looked like   
paper out of Daniel's note book.  
  
*She's worried about Jack. God I hope he's okay, I don't think Sam would get through it if he didn't  
make it.*  
  
Daniel felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
*She's always been Jack's. Ever since they were in Antartica. I never thought it bothered me, I had  
Sha're. But now she's gone.*  
  
"Daniel? Are you okay?" Sam asked him. He nodded and tried to ignore the pain in his legs.  
  
*I tried to kid myself that I loved Sha're, and I did, but not like Sam. She's the one.*  
  
Sam moved nearer to Daniel and held a hand against his forehead.  
"You're not getting a fever, which is good. How's the pain?"  
"Painful." He gave a grim smile.  
Daniel still hadn't seen what kind of state his legs were in. Sam knew that when they were rescued,  
they'd have to amputate.  
"Try not to think about it."  
"I'm cold." Daniel said, his teeth chattering.  
"I know." Sam lay down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
*Well, at least this gives us a chance to talk. She hasn't talked to me properly for weeks. We used to  
talk all the time. Before the za'tarc thing, we were like brother and sister. I helped her get over Jolinar  
and she helped me after Sha're died. But recently, she's just been in her own world, and she's not   
needed me. I needed her though.*  
  
"At least I can talk to you now." Daniel said gently.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"You've not talked to me for weeks, Sam."  
"I've been busy with testing..."  
"Sam, we were so close. Since you and Jack admitted you had feelings for each other, you've locked  
yourself away. Please talk to me."  
Sam moved away from him.  
"Me and the Colonel's got nothing to do with it."  
Daniel caught Sam's hand, wincing as his leg caught on the floor.  
"Sam, please."  
"Oh for God's sake Daniel! Why are you bothered about me?"  
"What? How can you say that?" Daniel recoiled, hurt. Sam shook her head and seemed to be blinking  
back tears. "Sam?"  
"Do you really want to know about me and Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked, "Me and Colonel O'Neill isn't   
me and Colonel O'Neill. It's Colonel O'Neill."  
"What?"  
"I don't care about Colonel O'Neill any more than I do about you or Teal'c."  
"Then why...?"  
"After the za'tarc thing, he told me that he...had feelings for me. I didn't deny that I had feelings for him,   
but I didn't mean it the way he did. One thing just led to another. After the time loops, I had this dream  
that he kissed me. After that I told him that I didn't have feelings for him like that."  
"What did he say?"   
"He didn't. He just walked out. Every time I walk into a room and he's there, he leaves. Every time   
we're in a debriefing, he avoids me. I can't take it, Daniel. I care about him like a friend, nothing more.   
And now he won't even talk to me." Sam felt tears fall down her cheeks.  
"Oh, Sam. Why didn't you tell me?" He pulled her into a hug.   
  
*I should be pleased. She doesn't have feelings for Jack. But she doesn't have feelings for me. I can't  
explain what I feel for her. It's like the feeling that I get now, holding her. But words can't express it.*  
  
Hours later, Sam lay next to Daniel, her head on his shoulder once more, and her arm round his waist.  
Daniel rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms round her as she fell asleep. He sighed as he  
felt her shivering. He knew that if the rescue teams didn't find them soon, he wouldn't pull through. He'd  
have lost to much blood to be able to withstand the cold temperatures.  
He closed his eyes and thought about a caribbean beach with blue sea and white sand. He smiled as  
he saw Sam run up the beach towards him from the water, laughing. He chased her into the water. But  
the water was cold, freezing cold, and Daniel found himself shivering again, and back in the cave.   
He fell asleep slowly.  
  
Sam woke and looked at Daniel. His lips were starting to take on a bluish tinge and his face was deathly   
white.   
"Daniel." She whispered, shaking him gently, "Daniel."  
He opened his eyes and smiled painfully at her.  
"Don't worry," he said hoarsely, "I'm not dead yet."  
"Good." Sam wrapped her arms round him more tightly and moved closer to him, tucking her head   
under his chin. She sighed.  
  
//He thinks, or thought, that I loved Jack. How can I tell him it's him when he still loves Sha're? I'm  
not going to ruin another friendship.//  
  
Daniel woke when the temperature got so cold it was painful.  
"S-sam."  
"Daniel?"  
"I'm n-not going to m-make it."  
"Yes you are, don't think like that."  
"I'm n-not." He paused and tried not to see the pain in Sam's eyes. Not physical pain, but the pain of  
knowing that you're going to lose someone, "I need t-to tell you s-something."  
"No, Daniel. I need to tell you something -" She began, but stopped when Daniel put a finger to her lips.  
"I'm g-glad that you d-don't love Jack." Daniel said slowly. Sam held her breath in anticipation, waiting  
for him to say what she wanted him to, "because now...I can t-tell you..." He stopped because of  
the pain in his leg and Sam gripped his hand.  
"I know, Daniel."  
"You know?"  
Sam nodded.  
"Don't worry. The rescue teams'll get here soon." She snuggled closer to him again and he closed his   
eyes and held her.  
  
Daniel looked down at Sam curled against him. He kissed the top of her head and let himself slip away.  
Sam felt Daniel's kiss and lifted her head to look at him. She saw his closed eyes and knew that he'd  
gone. She kissed his forehead and leant against his chest again, the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Stargate: SG1. I can't actually say that I own the plot   
completely because I sort of borrowed it (as you can probably tell) from 'Solitudes'.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is a very old fic that was one of the first that I wrote. I found it again   
yesterday and decided to right it up. It seems that I wrote this when I was going through my 'Daniel  
loves Sam' phase (don't ask). Because it's one of the first fics I wrote, a)the characters aren't  
very similar at all to the actual characters of Stargate and b)the writing's crap.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
